comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline (Earth-7045)
Over 13,800,000,000 B.C. *A Taa-an scientist named Galan desperately tries to save his species with the discovery of the Cosmic Egg. *The Taa-an survivors slowly start to die over the course of several years as the universe dies around them, with Galen eventually becoming the only one left still alive. *The universe finally ends in heat death. Around 13,800,000,000 B.C. *The Big Bang goes off, resulting in the birth of a new universe, Yggdrasil being brought into existence with its first realm: Muspelheim. The abstract entities and the Infinity Gems are created from the event, each entity & gem embodying a specific concept, including: **Abraxas (Destruction) **Death **Eternity (Time and the Universe) **Infinity (Space) **Lord Chaos **Master Order **Oblivion (Non-existence) ** ** ** ** ** ** *The Living Tribunal is sent by the One-Above-All to act as the final judge of matters of grand importance, and as a mediator to the entities. *Eternity creates his own entity to serve as his scout in his ever-expanding universe: Unicron. However Master Order and Lord Chaos inadvertently meddle with the creation process, resulting in another being emerging from Unicron: Primus. *It was after this incident that Master Order & Lord Chaos together decided to create a being that would serve as the mediator between the duo, as well as other dichotomous concepts: the In-Betweener. *The energies given off by the Big Bang transform Galan into a being with power on par with the abstract entities. Between 13,800,000,000 B.C. and 4,543,000,000 B.C. *The realm of Nifleheim comes into being. *The ice giant Ymir is born from the intermixing temperatures of Muspelheim and Nifleheim. *Ymir sleeps, the frost giant race emerging from his sweat. *A bovine-like creature named Audhumla is created from thwing frost, her milk feeding Ymir. *Audhumla frees a humanoid creature from ice, a man named Buri. *Buri gives birth to a son, Borr. *Borr marries a giant named Bestla. *Borr and Bestla have four sons: Cul, Odin, Vili, and Ve *Cul’s future reputation of the God of Fear begins with him killing several giants, sucking the blood of all but one, writing a blood message stating: “''Gods do not live in the sky. We live on the Earth. And you do so at our pleasure.” *The sons of Borr kill Ymir. The resulting flow of blood proceeded to drown the frost giant race, all except the family of Bergelmir and himself by climbing onto a lur-like organic structure. *The sons of Borr uses Ymir’s corpse to create more physical concepts: **Water from his blood **Ground from his flesh **Mountains from his bones **Rocks and minerals from his teeth and jaw *Maggot-like creatures are birthed in Ymir's flesh. By the decree of the gods they acquired their level of understanding and appearance, becoming the dwarves, although they lived in the earth and in rocks. *The sons of Borr used Ymir’s skull to create the first atmospheres. Form there they invented the cardinal directions (north, south, east, and west), naming a dwarf after each of them. *The sons of Borr flung Ymir's brains into the air, and they became the clouds. *The sons of Borr then took the sparks and burning embers that were flying about after they had been blown out of Muspelheim, and placed them in the midst of Ginnungagap to give light to heaven above and earth beneath. To the stars they gave appointed places and paths. *In the sons of Borr gave land near the sea created by Ymir’s blood to the families of giants for their settlements. *Using Ymir’s eyebrows, the sons of Borr create an invisible barrier around a remote section of the Ginnungagap to create Midgard. *The sons of Borr stumble across two tree-like organisms, using them to create the first life in Ginnungagap. *In the middle of the world the sons of Borr built for themselves a stronghold named Asgard, called Troy by later generations. The gods and their kindred came to live in Asgard. *As the oldest son, Cul would inherit the throne of Asgard. However, he and his Worthy would soon spread fear throughout the realms, requiring Odin to overthrow and take Cul’s place. Cul’s name was subsequently wiped from history. *Odin marries Freyja, the daughter of Freyr. From this family has come all the kindred that inhabited ancient Asgard and those kingdoms that belonged to it. Members of this family are called the Æsir, and they are all divinities. 4,534,000,000 B.C. *The planet Theia collides with another, Earth, causing the two planets to merge while also forming its own moon. *From this new planet, Odin creates his first son: Thor. Between 4,534,000,000 B.C. to 22,000,000 B.C. *Odin creates the Bifrӧst to act as passage between the realms. *Galan awakens billions of years after the Big Bang. His altered physiology meant that he now required more power cosmic in order to stay alive. In desperation for survival - still clinging to the goal of keeping his race alive, even if it’s just him that’s left; Galan constructed a device to convert matter into power cosmic: the Elemental Converter. Over time however, as his power continued to grow, Galan’s hunger would be brought on even faster every time he consumed. This would lead him to convert premature planets (worlds where life didn’t exist, but would still be able to support it), but even that wouldn’t be enough, leading Galan with the need to consume planets of general, whether life existed on them or not. Galan would eventually become desensitized to the mass genocide that resulted from his hunger, keeping it at bay becoming all that mattered now, and in time the universe would fear him under a new name: Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds. *Over the course of his journeys across the universe, Unicron would begin to question his sole purpose in life, sparked from his first encounter with Galactus. Unicron would start to take a more aggressive and nihilistic mindset, concerning Primus and Eternity, though he spitefully still carried out his duties. Eventually however, Unicron would snap, going on a rampage, forcing Primus to try and intervene. As Unicron decried his existence, his growing rage would prolong the battle with his “brother”, fueling their conflict to the point their battle would continue on for millions of years to come. *A select group of individuals outlived not just each of their respective species, but also their home galaxies, thanks to their control over the so-called Power Primordial. These individuals would come to be known as the Elders of the Universe, joined by another being who would come to be known as the Stranger. The Elders make a deal with Death, making it so that she cannot claim their souls, granting the group total immortality. *Throughout the millenia, Primus was no match for Unicron. In cunning, however, he proved himself to be his brother's superior when he shifted their battle to the astral plane, and then back to the physical world once more, only to have both their essences manifest within metallic planetoids, leaving them both trapped. It was with this act of sacrifice that Primus hoped to contain Unicron's wrath forever. Unfortunately for him, over time, Unicron learned to psionically shape his prison into a giant metallic planet, and Primus followed suit, becoming the mechanical world of Cybertron. 230,000,000 B.C. *A group of settlers apart of the sapient alien race called the Nuwali arrive on Earth during the Triassic period. They get to work using some of the native wildlife as livestock, and others as pets. They keep samples of each species in cryogenic suspension, enough to sustain their population in the event of their extinction. 66,000,000 B.C. *The K-T mass extinction event occurs, forcing the Nuwali into their long dormant spaceships for shelter from the meteor-caused disaster. Some don't make it. 34,000,000 B.C. *The Nuwali settlers reawaken to find the Earth having entered the Eocene epoch. Setting out to find a new home for the survivors. They find the recently formed Antarctica, deciding to carve out a valley and use their advanced technology to terraform that particular spot to their needs. Releasing the prehistoric animals still in cryogenic storage, this signifies the full creation the Savage Land. *At some point after, the Nuwali leave Earth, possibly due to the Vok. 22,000,000 B.C. *Before Primus goes dormant, he set out to create an army to stop Unicron should he emerge again. This army would consist of giant mechanical humanoids, powered by energy spheres called "sparks", created by a cube-shaped object that would be a conduit for Primus's power, the Allpsark, and a supercomputer to create their personalities, Vector Sigma. These mechanical beings would thrive on the surface of Cybertron thanks to rivers of energon, becoming the first Cybertronians. Between 22,000,000 B.C. to 18,000,000 B.C. *Primus also creates a conduit for the knowledge in his possession, what would be known in Cybertronian society as the Matrix of Leadership. This would eventually come into the possession of a mech called Primon, known posthumously as Alpha Prime, the first Prime. *The Cybertronians begin to build the first societies, and start to war among themselves for survival and power in what would become the first Cybertronian Civil War. *Soon a race of cyborg aliens called the Quintessons stumble upon Cybertron. They promise the native mechanoids great progress in science, engineering, and technology. Part of this deal is honored, as the war does indeed end. However, the Quintessons soon conquer Cybertron, with the Cybertronians reduced to a slave race, the Quitessons using the Guardian Robots to keep them in line. *At some point, Primon is killed, but not before passing the Matrix to another Cybertronian named Prima, a noble and reluctant gladiator. This other mech would launch a rebellion against the Quintessons, but would be killed in battle and the rebels crushed. 18,000,000 B.C. *Yet another mech known as A-3 would be inspired by Prima's actions, and eventually launch his own rebellion to take back the planet. Among his lieutenants are Nova & Beta. This begins the second Cybertronian Civil War. 16,000,000 B.C. *A-3 events the Coda Remote, a radio-jamming device meant to deactivate the Quintessons's control over the Guardians Robots. The device works, allowing the rebellion to become a full blown revolution as the Cybertronians successfully force the Quintessons off Cybertron. This begins to set a precedence for the Cybertronians for the intergalactic community. This ends the second Cybertronian Civil War, but Beta mysteriously disappears. Between 16,000,000 B.C. and 14,000,000 B.C. *A-3 and Nova join others in building a new unified Cybertronian society, the new government becoming known as the Senate. *Nova finds the Matrix of Leadership, lost after Prima's death, becoming Nova Prime. This event would change Nova's course in life. *The Primal Vanguard is established around this time, this new military designed to serve under the Prime, who his/herself would act under the Senate's authority. *After this new society is finally established, marking the start of the Golden Age of Cybertron, A-3 begins a new life as an archivist called Alpha Trion, also becoming the guardian of Vector Sigma. *At some point, Alpha Trion writes the Primalist religious text known as the Covenant of Primus, reportedly based on post & precognitive visions. Only two copies were every written. *A religious sect under Primalism is established based around Cybertronian alt. modes and the transformation cog, known as Functionism. It becomes the dominant sect of Primalism in Cybertronian society, the religion itself already the most dominant itself. The Grand Cybertronian Taxonomy is written as a result to document every alt. mode and group them into purpose-based categories. 14,000,000 B.C. *Nova Prime decides to leave Cybertron to embark on a quest to spread the will of Cybertron across the universe. The ''Proudstar is constructed as a result. *Nova bequeaths the Matrix to a soldier named Megatronus to act as Prime in his absence, the latter having already shown the signs of affinity. Between 14,000,000 B.C. to 12,000,000 B.C. *A few years into the Proudstar's quest, Nova and his crew aboard the craft go missing, with all hands presumed lost. As a result, Megatronus officially becomes the next Prime. *Alpha Trion becomes the personal advisor to the latest senator of Iacon, Emirate Xaaron. *A miner disillusioned with the current state of Cybertronian society, simply Megatron, starts a series of political writings called Towards Peace, speaking out and criticizing against the corrupt system of government. 12,000,000 B.C. *Megatronus Prime, already an emotionally unstable individual, as well as one losing faith in the system, finally comes across the latest edition to Towards Peace. This finally spurs the manic mech into spurring a rebellion to bring down the Senate and start anew. *Megatronus is finally stopped by the effort of a high-ranking general named Guardian, another mech who showed the signs of affinity. While fighting the mad Prime board a spacecraft in orbit over Cybertron, Guardian managed to cripple the mech, take the Matrix from him, and then proceeded to open the airlock on him. The Prime was sucked out into vast void of space, feebly vowing to return. *Megatronus would be remembered from then on as the Fallen, most of the Senate decreeing his actions to be the ones of a true scumbag traitor. Guardian would be named the next Prime for his acts of heroism. Between 12,000,000 B.C. to 8,000,000 B.C. *Despite the Fallen's defeat, this inspires other disgruntled or disillusioned Cybertronians to act out in some way against the corrupt government. *The Senate discovers the catalyst for Megatronus's revolt. In response, they send the mnemosurgeon Trepan to perform shadowplay on Megatron, under the pretense that the miner is mentally ill and needs personality adjustment as treatment. *Megatron talks with a friend and fellow miner, Terminus, who says that at some point, Megatron will have to use force in order to enforce his message. Megatron refuses, but is then shocked with a taser and dragged to an operating table for Trepan to being mnemosurgery. *However, Trepan barely begins before being informed that an amendment from Xaaron was passed requiring two signatures in order to perform PA, forcing Trepan to abort the procedure. This incident would give birth to another ideology of Megatron's, that a mech should live and die as he truly is. *Rumors start to spread about the true circumstances behind Megatronus's rebellion in the Cybertronian underworld. This results in a movement for the radical social changes presented in Towards Peace. 8,000,000 B.C. *Guardian Prime is assassinated by a suicide bomber hired by the Senate to have an excuse to be granted full access to the Matrix's archive. This would also serve to enhance the Senate's power further, declaring martial law to track down any further threats to their rule under the guise of protection - whether it be people or information. *This incident fuels the fire to the social movement and forces them to adapt quickly to the new environment. Combine that with a lot of other dirt dug up on the Senate that wouldn't see the light of day (for the moment) thanks to the Clampdown, and this leads to the creation of this movement's calling card, "You are being deceived." *Some time later, the mine Megatron worked at, Outpost C-12, was about to be automated for the favor of the upperclass of Kaon. The senator of the city-state, Decimus, comes to inform the miners of their impending unemployment. This ends up starting a riot between the miners and the guards Decimus brought in case of such an event, where Terminus is killed. Megatron, enraged, takes his first life as a result, the victim being the guard responsible for Terminus's death. The miners, however, are all defeated and arrested. 1870s *The first known instance of a costumed hero emerges, Carter Slade a.k.a. the Phantom Rider. 1906 *James Bradley is born on December 1, being apart of a resurgence in the mutant population since ancient times. 1910s *Montgomery Falsworth, a soldier in the British military, becomes a government agent during the twilight years of World War I, Union Jack. 1930s 1938 *Professor Phineas Horton, with the help of James Bradley, constructs the world's first android, which he names Jim Hammond, who would become the superhero known as the Human Torch. This sparks the first true faze of costumed crimefighters. 1938-1939 *At some point, James Bradley becomes a doctor at Mercy Hospital, eventually deciding to become a vigilante known as Doctor Nemesis. 1939 *World War II begins on September 1. 1940s 1945 *World War II ends on September 2. 2017 *The Heroic Age begins, with the largest known, not to mention most popular, emergence of costumed heroes. But, now they also come bearing superpowers. The first heroes in the Heroic Age are the Fantastic Four: Dr. Reed Richards a.k.a. Mr. Fantastic, Susan Storm a.k.a. the Invisible Woman, Ben Grimm a.k.a. the Thing, and Johnny Storm, the second Human Torch. *Other costumed heroes soon follow: Dr. Bruce Banner a.k.a. the Hulk (although he won't become known for acts of heroism just yet), Peter Parker a.k.a. Spider-Man, Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man, Matthew Murdock a.k.a. Daredevil, and the X-Men. more to be added Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Timelines Category:Earth-7045